Eight by Eight
by darkmousey
Summary: A collection of Sess/Kag drabbles and oneshots based on the 64 D*** Prompts livejournal. Cannon/AU and all genres.
1. 2 AM

AN: Welcome to my new series of (unconnected) drabbles and oneshots. All prompts are from the 64 Damn Prompts livejournal. All chapters will have the title from the prompt plus my inspiration for it in parentheses. This oneshot is inspired by the first few lines of Anna Nalick's Breathe (2 AM). Enjoy!

**2 AM** (Just Breathe)

It was the middle of the night when his cell phone rang, the buzzing and lights distracting him from his computer screen. His computer displayed files from his business, something he was loathe to be distracted from. But the cell phone screen displayed her name, and it was 2 a.m., and so he answered it.

Her sniffles put him on edge. "Sesshoumaru?" She was crying. "Sesshoumaru, I need you. Please."

It was all he needed. "Don't move, Kagome. I'll be right there."

It was winter, and the roads were icy, and his speed was far beyond the suggested limits, but he was youkai, and his reflexes ensured he arrived at her apartment in record time without a problem. He ignored the stairs and instead leapt up to her balcony and let himself in that way, following her scent to the bathroom where she lay curled in a ball, bawling.

It was shocking, to say the least, to see her like this. With their families' homes so close together, and a strange attraction between them despite the age gap, he'd seen Kagome in all kinds of moods, but he'd never seen her so broken. He knelt down beside her, hesitantly reaching a hand toward her shoulder.

"Kagome…"

Without warning, she flung herself into his arms. "Sesshoumaru," she sobbed, "I can't do it! I don't love him! Not since…" She devolved into tears and sobs and he was left to look around the bathroom, trying to piece together what happened.

There were a few packages strewn about, as were some plastic sticks. He shifted slightly, trying to get a better view of the one closest to him when he understood. The little screen had a plus sign on it. He held her a little tighter.

"I don't love him! I don't love him!"

"Shh, Kagome, shh," he murmured, stroking her hair, something that always used to calm her. "It'll be alright. I'll take care of it."

He stayed with her there, holding her shaking body on the bathroom floor sandwiched between the toilet and the bath, until she finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep. He carefully picked her up and took her to her room, tucking her into bed and, before thinking twice, curled up beside her. He wasn't going to sleep tonight though. His mind was full of plans. Whatever Kagome wanted, he would support her every step of the way.

However, he would deal with his brother on his own. Kagome was special to him, and Inuyasha had upset her: he would pay for his mistake.

He held himself contentedly against Kagome's warm body, planning.


	2. Metaphor

(I never) **Metaphor** (I didn't like)

For the longest time, I was drowning in a sea of misery.

My heart was broken.

It took me a while to learn that once your heart's been broken it grows back bigger.

I thought his heart was made of stone.

Assumptions always come back and bite me in the rear.

He became a lighthouse in my sea of darkness, then the sun that evaporated all the water.

With him, I swim in a sea of diamonds.

* * *

For letting her go, for tossing her away, this Sesshoumaru's half-brother has brains of mush.

She was once a mockingbird, common, loud, annoying.

She became an eagle and her voice music to my ears.

Strength and dignity are her clothing.

She is warm, a welcoming fire that attracts many,

And this Sesshoumaru a moth, with no desire to resist.


	3. Sky

**Sky **(so I'm gonna fly)

Kagome peeked into her mate's study, where he barely looked up from his desk filled with what she assumed were reports, treatises, and requests from across his domain. She rolled her eyes. He had advisors who would be more than happy to do most of this, but Sesshoumaru was such a control freak that he preferred to do all of this himself.

She made her way around the low table and kneeled by his side, leaning against him and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as he read the latest missive. It was a report from the northern region of his territory. The humans there had reported stolen grains to his men recently and they were currently investigating; they suspected a band of rogues that had cropped up in the area recently. When he was done, he put the report in a pile—the smallest one, of things he wanted to keep track of—and turned to her, placing one hand on her head to stroke her hair. It was a silent invitation for her to speak.

"Sesshoumaru, you've been doing nothing but work lately." When he raised his brow in retaliation, she raised hers right back at him, allowing for no argument. "I thought you could take a break and we could spend some time alone together. Take a walk through the gardens, or grab a blanket and watch the clouds…Just get away for a while."

"Very well, Kagome." He sounded almost like he was going out of his way to humour her, but she knew the truth; Sesshoumaru loved it when they both carved out time for just themselves. Between his position as Lord of the Western Lands and her position as his Lady and the Shikon Miko, it was difficult.

She stood, smiling, but before she had time to reach back for his hand to lead him to one of the gardens, he picked her up and led her to the balcony…before promptly jumping off. When she shrieked, she could have sworn she felt the reverberations of a chuckle running through his chest. Before she could get angry, though, she realized that, instead of falling, they were steadily, and quickly, rising on his cloud of youki.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, a little awkwardly from her position in his arms before snuggling into his chest for both warmth and affection. "You know," she said wryly, looking up at her mate, "When I mentioned cloud watching, I'd thought we'd do it from the ground."

In reply, she got a smirk, one she had grown to love. "This Sesshoumaru never does anything halfway."

AN: The bit in parentheses is a line from I'm Gonna Fly by Sydney Forest (from Kiki's Delivery Service).


	4. Lost Scene

**Lost Scene** (the poisoner)

There was something they didn't know about that day. Inuyasha had arrived too late, and the others were completely passed out, more affected than she by Mukotsu's poison.

She'd regained full consciousness in time to hear the battle. Though really, that was no way to describe it. It was more like Mukotsu was battling with an invisible enemy…until she heard his shriek, signaling his death. _Good riddance._

She turned her head slightly, the only thing she could do at the moment, so she could face Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." It came out as a sigh. Perhaps she was more affected than she thought.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary," he replied shortly. He remained where he had been since Mukotsu had attacked, his profile, from her vantage point, as controlled as ever, as alert as ever, as if waiting for something.

"But it's the only thing I can give you for saving my life."

His eyes turned to her, though the rest of him did not. "You have the heart of a warrior, but lack the proper skills; you keep your pack together, keep my brother in line, and refuse his half-hearted attempts at affection; your intelligence is above that of the average human, as is your level of cleanliness. Despite your lack of restraint and your…" he paused here, and she could have sworn she saw his lip curl and nose twitch into a sneer. "…indecent attire, you are worthy of this Sesshoumaru's protection."

Before she could respond to his speech—the most civil thing she'd heard coming from him since most of his conversations took place with Inuyasha, far from them or during a battle—his nose twitched, picking up a scent and he turned to face the wind. Whoever he'd been waiting for had arrived.

"Kagome!"


End file.
